A Nearly Forgotten Birthday
by Skyskater
Summary: Sasuke's wondering when Sakura will come back from her mission. And he is worried. So worried that he forgets his birthday. Who will remember for him?


Sasuke stared out the window helplessly. Sakura hadn't returned from her mission yet. She had promised she would be back yesterday, but she still hadn't come. Naruto and Kakashi were worrying also, but they didn't feel for her like Sasuke did. Sasuke had just noticed his feelings for Sakura once she had left on the solo mission, but he had never had the chance to tell her. If she didn't come back...then what?

He sighed. The hot sunshine was pouring into the Uchiha compound. He wondered when this heat wave would be over. He wondered a lot of things, like when Sakura was going to come back, like what clouds are made of, many different things. He also vaguely wondered if you could touch the rainbow. He saw a laughing couple pass his house, holding hands and sharing an ice cream cone. It hurt his heart, he knew he might never get the chance to do that with Sakura ever. He continued staring at the people of Konoha, observing their activities and worrying about Sakura's mission. It had something to do with the Akatsuki, he knew that much at least. Maybe it involved his brother. Oh dear God...what if they caught her and did something to her? What if they tortured her?RAPED her?What then?

_Well...you would have another reason to avenge your clan..._

_**You again? I thought I'd killed you a long time ago...**_

_Nah...I just used that Dead Souls Jutsu and disappeared into the inner regions of your mind...your worried about Sakura aren't you?_

_**Ok...fine...I admit it. I am worried about her.**_

_Well...why don't you ask Tsunade baa-chan to go after her or something?_

_**No. Shut up. That would only offend the Hokage.**_

_Fine...Fine...but if she dies...don't blame me. Blame yourself. And did you even remember what today is?_

_**No. Shut up and go away.**_

_Fine...Fine...I'm sure everyone remembers except you anyway..._

_**SHUT UP!**_

And his inner self disappeared...to be seen again another time.

He sighed again. Where was she? The mission did involve Akatsuki, but the 5th Hokage would never be so stupid as to send Konoha's top medic nin in training on such a dangerous mission. The medics were supposed to heal, not fight, except on emergency occasions. Was this truly an emergency? Why not give this mission to the ANBU captain? Oh yeah...that's right...the ANBU captain is off gathering research on Orochimaru...

He got up and walked out the front door of his compound. He couldn't take the boredom and loneliness anymore. He walked to the park (why does the damn park seem to appear in all my stories that involve Sasuke?), hands shoved in his pockets. He sat down at one of the gray benches, and it brought back memories. Like that time when he had left Konoha for more power, which he had found wasn't the real solution in the end. And he had knocked out Sakura. He felt guilty for that. He saw more couples walking through the park, some lying down in the soft grass staring up at the sky and holding hands. One couple passed by his bench, and they looked so happy together. He sighed. Fate wasn't going to be good with him...as Neji so dearly puts it. He got up and walked home. He couldn't stand seeing people being happy on a day he was not.

He sat down in the chair again. He put his head in his hands, trying to calm the feelings of guilt that resided there and threatened to come bubbling again to the surface. Then, he felt something. A strong chakra signature. He knew that signature by heart, upside down, and around. And it was coming to his house. Then...it vanished. Sasuke groaned. Maybe it had been just his damn imagination again. He resumed staring out the window, and after 5 minutes of staring, he got bored. Then he felt somebody's arms around his neck and heard a whispered, "Happy Birthday, Sasuke-kun." He smiled.

Sasuke stood up and turned around so he was facing the pink-haired medic nin. He wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Thanks Skura-chan...this is the best birthday I've ever had."

_See I told you today was important_

**_OK SHUT UP! YOU ARE RUINING THE MOMENT!_**

A/N: HAPPY BDAY SASUKE-KUN! I know his birthday by heart because my birthday is on teh same day as him. Yay I am blessed. Happy bday to me too. Please review otherwise I will be very sad because people ignore mine and Sasuke-kun's bday...


End file.
